Computer programs have become generally recognized as good analytical tools and decision aids for a number of different problem sets. Typically, once a problem set is identified, a computer program that can act as an analytical tool or a decision aid within the problem set is coded from scratch. Specifications for the program may be drafted, and then a computer programmer or a team of programmers may be called in to develop the program in accordance with the specifications.
Such computer program development can, however, be time-consuming, costly, and inconvenient. For certain problem sets, a quickly developed analytical tool or decision aid may be desired. The time and cost necessary to draft specifications and retain one or more computer programmers to develop a custom program may be too great, such that the program is ultimately never developed. End users who are not computer programmers especially may decide that, although computer programs to assist their analyses or decisions within problem sets may be desirable, the cost and expense in obtaining them are not worth the benefits that such programs can provide.
For these and other reasons, therefore, there is a need for the present invention.